Tears That I Cry
by Nolachu
Summary: But know, I’ll remember you with all the tears I cry,and even those I don’t" AAML pokeshipping


The Tears That I Cry

Misty Waterflower stared at the grave in front of her. The melancholy of the funeral penetrating her soul from each side. She fought back the tears that sprung to her eyes.

She turned her head to the side, seeing her friends in positions similar to hers. Brock, Tracy, and Gary looking very upset while forcing small talk. Max sullenly holding the crying Pikachu. May and Dawn weeping on to silent Drew and Paul respectively. All of them were there. Sure they were all grieving, but they were all there, all except him.

That lead her head back to the grave in front of her, and the body in the coffin in suspended above it. He was the one resting in the coffin. He was the one they were over grieving. The one the world was crying for. Him, The Chosen One, The King Of The Sea, Ash Ketchum.

How ironic the day was so beautiful. So was the day he died. In fact every day since he had died had been exceptional weather. If he hadn't died they'd all be enjoying the weather. But he had, and they were left to grieve.

_How dare the planet, _Misty thought for the hundredth time that week. _Mocking us. How cruel can you be. You already took him from us. Yet now you mock us, _Misty's mind raged while tear threatened. Then however she glanced at Max crying into Pikachu's soft yellow fur. Her temper quickly cooled back to its former melancholy. _How did this happen,_ she tearfully asked again _Oh that's right_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Misty and Ash sat happily next to each other on the beach. They had been dating for a couple of weeks and had just gotten a chance to get away from their friends. The sun was setting casting a warm orange glow over them. They had been silent for a while. Thankfully it was no longer the awkward silence that use to accompany a moment like this. Now it was just a happy content silence, smiles on both of their faces._

"_You know Mist, I think we've really moved on. We've finally gotten past the awkwardness." Ash said._

"_I know Ash," Misty said moving closer to Ash. "I happier we're closer. I've wanted to be this close to you for I don't know how long," she said before kissing him._

_They happily slipped into a happy silence as they continued to stare across the lake. Suddenly they heard a gun go off. The two of them turned just in time to see a Rocket agent run away and a bullet to go through Ash's chest. With a gasp he fell over backward._

"_Ash are you okay," Misty cried her eyes widening._

"_I'm sorry Mist, I'm not going to make it," Ash gasped._

"_Don't say that Ash," Misty cried holding him tight._

"_Misty, Misty I love you. I always have and always will,"_

"_Ash, I-I l-love you to," Misty stuttered with a sad smile._

_The two of them drew into a passionate kiss. Misty held on to him keeping the kiss going until he no longer responded. Then she just continually wept on to his chest._

_May, Drew, Dawn, and Paul found her like that. They had been walking down the beach talking about technique, and then they found her. Misty Kasumi Waterflower, the youngest of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean Gym, crying over the corpse of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, coated in his blood. _

_May and Dawn had obviously rushed over to their fallen friends. Drew had joined the girls trying to get an answer out of Misty, while Paul called 911. It had taken the paramedics to pull her off the corpse._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So that's how it happened, _Misty thought the memories running through her minds, _I promised myself that I would never cry again,_ she thought sadly.

Misty looked around again. Everyone else had left, it was just her and Ash. She took another shuddering breath as she placed a hand on his face.

"I know you know about the promise I made," Misty muttered quietly, "But know, I'll remember you with all the tears I cry," she said carefully pulling her hand away, "and even those I don't" she said wiping a few tears from her face, before stepping back and watching the coffin slowly lower into the grave, as she said a final goodbye.


End file.
